


Our Forever Started Here

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [77]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Futa!Ymir, Futanari, Oneshot, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Historia enjoy their wedding night, with hastened kisses and the memories of how they met, to how Ymir proposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Forever Started Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yumikuri wedding. Futa!Ymir and Krista make love while they reminisce about where they first met until the day Ymir proposed.

Historia shuddered beneath her. Ymir watched, enraptured, her heart almost beating out of her chest. She was so warm against her, around her, throbbing and aching and quaking with release.

“Ymir,” she moaned, pink lips parted for hearty moans to fall. “ _Ymir_.”

Ymir shivered at the way her name fell from Historia’s lips. All at once the pleasure rushed at her. She had been holding back as much as she could, allowing Historia to come over and over against her, around her throbbing member, but now it was too much. Every fibre of her being screamed, yelled, and Ymir finally gave in.

Historia gasped loudly at the first touch of Ymir’s orgasm. Ymir’s hips, which were going so slowly before, sped up, jerked without rhythm, and then stilled as Ymir’s back arched and she pulled Historia tightly against her. Historia moaned as Ymir’s mouth moulded with her own, a tongue slipping into her mouth, sliding against her own tongue. Ymir came with hard, fast spurts that bathed Historia’s insides, and then they both stilled, Ymir gently relaxing against her.

“I love you,” Ymir panted. She was sweaty and exhausted, but not too much to collapse beside Historia and rest her cheek against Historia’s chest. Historia in turn wrapped an arm around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

“I love you too,” she uttered. “More than I can ever express.”

Ymir grinned, laughing. “You always say that,” she said. “I like it.”

Historia smiled. “Yeah, me too. Hey, remember when we first met?”

Ymir hummed, she was on the very edge of sleep, but the memory came to her quickly, and she pulled her body up to kiss Historia soundly on the lips. “Mm, I do.”

XxX

_Ymir had been rushing for a job interview. She was fresh out of college, pessimistic at best and intensely done with the world. For the first time in months she had gotten a call back from one of the companies she had applied to, and now she was late._

_“Fucking great,” she growled at herself. “First interview in months and I’m late.”_

_So it was hardly a surprise when Ymir collided heavily into someone on the walkway. They both tumbled to the ground, books scattering everywhere._

_“Fuck,” Ymir grunted. The crowd around them continued, hardly noticing the fallen pair. Ymir glared at a few people glancing at them but walking on, and then she turned her eyes to the person she had knocked over. Bright, beautiful blue eyes looked up at her, wide._

_“I am so sorry,” an angelic voice uttered, filling Ymir’s ears with dreams. “I was just… I’m really late right now, and I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She was pink in the cheeks, out of breath and panting. She hurried to pick up her fallen books, and Ymir had enough sense to help her._

_“It’s okay,” Ymir told her, voice cracking. “I was in a hurry too.”_

_They stood after picking everything up, and Ymir swallowed. Those eyes were looking at her again. The girl was so short, so much so that she had to tilt her head backwards just to look Ymir in the face. And she seemed so shocked by it, by how tall Ymir was. It was adorable. Ymir usually hated how people made a big deal out of her height. This time she didn’t mind it._

_“I’m Historia,” she said softly, offering a small, pale hand._

_Ymir engulfed it in her own. The freckles by her thumb stood out starkly against Historia’s skin. “Ymir.”_

_“Well thank you, Ymir,” Historia said. She was smiling so beautifully that Ymir almost forgot how to breathe. She probably looked like an idiot. “But, um, I really need to go.”_

_Ymir remembered that she was holding Historia’s books hostage, and quickly shoved them in her direction. “Shit, sorry, here. I’m so sorry.”_

_Historia smiled at her, not at all upset with the cuss word, and accepted the books with no hurry. “Maybe I’ll see you around,” she said. And then she was gone, her hair blowing in the wind against her back._

_Ymir had no time to stand and stare, so she dusted herself off and hurried away as well. Maybe if she was lucky this company wouldn’t be too upset with how late she was. But who was she kidding? They probably wouldn’t even let her go into the interview room. Who wanted an employee that couldn’t even read the time?_

_Once Ymir made it to the building—which was way too tall, sleek and intimidating—she rushed over to the receptionist, panting. “I’m Ymir,” she huffed. “Here for an interview.”_

_The receptionist recognized her name immediately, but her face morphed into sympathy. She might have even winced. “You’re an hour late, Miss Ymir.”_

_Ymir had to restrain herself not to roll her eyes. “I know, I’m so sorry. My car broke down and I had to literally run here.”_

_The receptionist nodded, clearly having heard the excuse before. “Unfortunately Mr Reiss had to leave for Dubai, Miss Ymir.”_

_Ymir almost sank to the floor. “Please,” she sputtered. “Is there any way I can reschedule?”_

_Receptionist Lady nodded. “He rescheduled your interview for ten minutes ago, actually. He had to leave before your original interview. He assigned his daughter to see you. She’s been waiting.”_

_Ymir would have whooped in happiness, but she kept her face neutral and nodded. “Thank you so much.”_

_“Take the elevator to the top floor. Someone there will guide you to Miss Reiss’s office. Good luck.”_

_Ymir smiled in thanks and bolted for the elevator. She stabbed the button as harshly as she could, tapped her foot and then stumbled inside when the doors slid open. She jabbed the button ‘40’ and then collapsed into a corner, breathing hard._

_“Sweet Jesus.”_

_After agonizing minutes, the elevator made it to the fortieth floor, and Ymir was greeted by a tall, charming blonde.  “Good morning, Miss Ymir,” she greeted, smiling. “Miss Reiss is this way.”_

_Ymir’s chest tightened with sudden anxiety as the blonde led her down a long, sleek hallway. The carpet underneath her shoes was so soft, probably super expensive. The walls were lavish, covered in expensive paintings. The blonde was dressed to kill, as well, in a stark black suit. Her hair was combed neatly._

_“Here you are,” she said, stopping by the door right at the end of the hallway. “Good luck.”_

_Ymir swallowed hard. There was a golden nameplate on the door, one that read H. Reiss. It screamed high class, nobility. No doubt this woman would be as conceited as her father. Ymir had heard things about the Reiss name. None good._

_She wasn’t sure what was appropriate, so Ymir knocked loudly. A loud bang resonated from behind the door, and then the clattering of cutlery and a very soft, very charming, “fuck.” Ymir’s eyebrows both skyrocketed in surprise. “Come in!” that voice called again, trying so obviously to sound authoritative, but failing._

_Ymir pushed the door open and entered. When the door shut behind her, she stared at the woman behind the large, dark wooden desk. She grinned. “Fancy meeting you here, Miss Reiss.” Her grin widened when those big blue eyes widened. “Or should I call you Historia?”_

_“Oh wow,” Historia muttered. She lowered her hand from where it had been nursing a red spot on her forehead. “So it’s you.”_

_Ymir rolled her eyes. “Who else has such a weird name in this city?”_

_Historia carefully took a seat, eyeing Ymir with direct intensity. “I don’t know, could be anyone, really.”_

_Ymir swallowed. She had momentarily forgotten that Historia was actually the Reiss heir. She had spoken out of turn. “Anyway, um, I’m so sorry for being late.”_

_Historia propped her feet up on the desk and released a big, self-satisfied smirk. “No problem, Ymir. Take a seat.”_

_Ymir did. Clearly Historia was enjoying this. “So, um, am I still eligible for the job?”_

_Historia chewed on her lip for a moment, and then she picked up Ymir’s file and flipped through it. After a long while, she set the file down and nodded. “You’re hired.” Her eyes glinted with pleasure and mischief. Ymir’s heart nearly stopped_

_“Just… Just like that? You didn’t ask me any questions.”_

_“Look, your achievements are actually really impressive. But really, you’ll be working under me with this position, and,” her eyes flicked not so subtly over Ymir’s suit-clad form. “I’d rather like to see you on a daily basis.”_

_Ymir went pale, and then bright red. “A-are you saying what I think you’re saying?”_

_Historia laughed outright, but it was a happy sound. “My father said I could hire whoever I want, as long as they don’t destroy the company. I think you have a lot of potential.” The skin at the corners of her eyes crinkled with her smile. “I think you have a lot, both for this company, and… other things I have in mind.”_

_Ymir swallowed. “Th-thank you, I think.”_

_“You’re welcome.”_

XxX

Historia managed to laugh. “I was so nervous that day. My father just threw me in the deep end, asking me to hire someone like that. I’m so glad you walked into my office, though.”

Ymir nuzzled against her, smiling. “Mm. We sure banged hard after that.”

Again, Historia laughed. She ran a hand through Ymir’s hair. Just remembering all those times they had had sex at the office made a harsh wave of arousal pass through her. But she had come five times already, and she wasn’t sure if Ymir could get hard again so quickly. Maybe tomorrow they could go again—no, they definitely would.

“I was super nervous when I proposed to you, you know,” Ymir piped up. She moved even closer to Historia, sighed against her throat. “There was no fancy restaurant I could take you that you hadn’t already been.”

“But Ymir, that didn’t matter to me. I would have said yes if you asked at a junkyard.”

This Ymir knew. “Yeah, you can’t resist me.”

“Right now I have to,” Historia shot back playfully. “I think you bruised my cervix. I need to rest before I ride you again, even though I really want to right now.” Ymir groaned, and then she slowly slid out of bed, stretching as she did. “Where are you going?”

“To shower,” Ymir answered. “I’m still all wet and sticky.”

Historia hummed softly. “Me too. Carry me.”

Ymir did so. She effortlessly lifted Historia into her arms, and then the two of them made their way over to the bathroom. Once the shower was on, Ymir set Historia down.

“You know,” Ymir started as she adjusted the water’s heat. “I really do love you.”

Historia pressed her front to Ymir’s back, a hand moving around to lazily stroke Ymir’s hip. “Me too. I’ve never been happier than I have been these past five years.” Her hand strayed lower, and then Historia couldn’t control herself and she ended up wrapped her hand around Ymir’s length. Ymir stiffened and groaned. She gave Ymir one long, firm stroke. “The sex is amazing too.”

Ymir had Historia against the shower wall almost instantly. “We are going to be so sore tomorrow,” Ymir warned her, kissing and biting along her throat.

“Worth it,” Historia breathed.

 


End file.
